The ABC's of Peeta and Cato
by StormageddonDarkLordOfAl
Summary: A compilation of ABC one-shots on Cato and Peeta's blossoming romance. There may be some sequential or related chapters. Rated M for language and the occasional sexytime scene. Cato/Peeta SLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. A is for Attached

**So this is just a little side thing of mine for random one shots of varying length that don't fit into my main story, but I want to write anyways. There will be more mainstream style stuff here, i.e. some school settings. It'll be a pretty slow update but promise to do it all eventually...sometimes it might be fast though. Depends on my mood really. Anyways,**

**I don't own the hunger games or any characters. This is purely fan based, ect.**

**Enjoy, and feel free to review as always! I'd really appreciate it!**

* * *

Setting: Panem Highschool

A is for...Attached

Peeta looked around the space nervously. It was his first day here and he knew nobody. The young Mellark had only just moved into this town and subsequently was enrolled at the local highschool. Upon arriving on his first day, he knew he needed to find the office to get the details of his classes sorted out. When he first enter the fairly large building, he decided to ask one of the students, leading to where he was now. Looking around nervously, trying to find someone who seemed nice enough. While he was nervously glancing all around, he was being noticed himself. One boy in particular seemed keenly interested in the new arrival. After a few words to his friends, who all laughed and whooped,the boy strutted over to the new kid.

"Hey. I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you that new kid everyone's been chatting about for the past week?"

Peeta blinked twice. A very large, muscled boy had come over. And started talking to him. _Ohgodohgodohgod,_ Peeta stared dumbly for two seconds at the blond haired youth, before realizing he had actually been asked a question.

"Uh...yeah," he replied, before turning pink in the cheeks. "W-well I don't know if everyone's been talking about me but..." he trailed off as the guy in front of him started grinning smugly.

"Youre funny, new kid," The blond laughed, before slinging an arm over Peeta's shoulder casually. "I like you. The names Cato by the way. Don't you dare forget it," Ignoring Peeta's clear discomfort with the arm, Cato started steering him through the hall. "I figure you've got to get to the office of this fine establishment we run here," he grinned again, and Petta couldn't help but return the gesture with a small smile of his own. Peeta's heart was pounding against his ribcage and he was afraid that he was having a heart attack. Nevertheless, he was pleased. This, to him, was clearly a good sign.

"Alright...Cato. Show me the way," Cato grinned as Peeta spoke and steered the boy to the office, ignoring the cheering and the jibes from his friends. "My names Peeta by the way,"

"Like the bread?" He laughed at the boy's groan. "I bet you get that a lot, huh?"

"You have no idea. I'm a baker too, since my family run a bakery. That makes it even worse,"

"I think it's cute!" Peeta turned red at Cato's words, but the big blond seemed to not notice. "Well, here we are," They had arrived at the office. Just as the pair came to the door, it was opened and a tall woman with greying hair came out. She was slightly on the plump side, but that only reinforced the intimidation that her hard face caused.

"What have we here?" She said in a deep voice that made Peeta shudder.

"Just showing the new kid to the office, Vice principal Coin," Cao said with an innocent smile that could have charmed an angel.

"How un characteristically charitable," Vice principal Coin said with no change in her expression at all. Peeta knew then and there that this was not a woman to cross. "Run along mr. Cato before I start to question your motives,"

Cato sighed, before giving Peeta a parting high-five. "Well, I'll catch you around kid. If you need a place to eat at lunch, feel free to join my table!" He gave Peet a pa

t on the shoulder before turning. Hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets, he started walking off.

"Thanks Cato," Peeta said, before feeling slightly bold. "And it's not 'kid'! It's Peeta!"

"I know," Came the reply from Cato's back before the blond turned a hall corner and was gone.

As Peeta enter the office he was grinning to himself widely. _Maybe changing schools wasn't so bad after all!_

An hour later, Peeta was scurrying down the halls to get to his first class. He had gotten lost and was now nearly late, not something he wanted on his first day. Finally finding the room, he rushed in. "S-Sorry if I'm late," he panted to the teacher heavily. The man was tall, clad in a black shirt and pants, with a slight touch of eyeliner. "It's my first...day..." As he regained his breath, the teacher nodded understandingly.

"Its no problem at all," he said kindly. "Now, where to put you..." His eyes raked over the room, settling upon a chair next to a kid who was idly gazing out the window with a disdainfully bored look on his face. "Aha! Over there! You don't mind, do you Marvel?" The boy blinked, coming out of his daze to look over at the teacher and Peeta.

"I guess not," he said nonchalantly, looking Peeta up and down once. As the baker made his way over and sat down next to him, Marvel idly looked at him. "So you're the new kid. Cato spent all morning talking about you,"

"D-did he really?" Something about Marvel's voice made Peeta nervous. It was direct, more so then he was used to. Marvel seemed like a guy who would tell you strait up that he hated your guts. "Well...I'm Peeta. Nice to meet you Marvel," He out his hand.

Marvel looked down at the hand, then back up at Peeta. A slight smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Marvel," He shook Peeta's hand before moving his attention forward. "Its starting,"

"Well, good morning all!" The teacher said with a cool but cheery manner about him.

"Good morning Cinna!" The class responded in kind. Marvel lightly nudged Peeta in the shoulder.

"Lesson number 1, new kid. Cinna likes everyone to call him by his first name, but he's the only one. Its one of the reasons why everyone likes him," Peeta nodded at this, still looking up at Cinna.

"Now, classical mythology. Greece and Rome with their flirtatious king of the gods. Egypt with their deity-incarnate Pharaohs and murderous brothers. The Vikings, who sought eternal combat and alcohol in Valhalla,"

"My kinda place," Marvel said not to quietly, earning a small smile from Cinna and a laugh from the class, Peeta included.

"You may say so, but its not so easy. You had to be killed in combat to get there. Otherwise you might have ended up in Hel, where went the 'weak souls' who managed to live to a ripe old age and died of natural causes," Cinna delved into a lecture on the mythology of the Norse. Peeta grinned. He knew he was going to love this class. He had always liked mythology when he was younger, and quickly got into the content.

Eventually, the class came to an end by the ring of the bell. As everyone packed up, Marvel tapped Peeta on the shoulder.

"Hey, Peeta. What do you have next?" He asked. Peeta pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, consulting the schedule printed on it.

"Umm...Intro to Economics. Abernathy," Marvel nodded.

"Same as me...and as Cato," He laughed as Peeta visibly blushed at that. "So...you and Cato huh?" He asked as he and the baker exited the room. "I guess that means you're gay?"

"Yeah..." Peeta winced slightly, waiting for a insult or for the boy to leap away, but Marvel just nodded. "D-do you really think Cato is interested? I mean, he doesn't really seem the-"

"the kinda guy who'd be into other guys?" Marvel completed with a chuckle. "Trust me. I've been his best friend since the dawn of time. He is. Its no big deal here too. Nobody messes with Cato, or me," He patted Peeta on the shoulder. "Anyone makes fun of you or anything, just let me know. I'll screw 'em up hard for ya,"

Peeta nodded, but was a bit uncomfortable with how relaxed Marvel was about 'screwing somebody up'. Just what kinda crowd were he and Cato a part of? He'd just have to find out.

"Hey, hey new kid!" Peeta turned at the words, naturally responding to 'new kid'. Its what everyone seemed to call him, so he might as well embrace it.

"My name's Peeta," he grumbled as he walked over to Cato, the speaker.

"I know," Cato replied, grinning at the reprise of their earlier exchange. "Sit next to me! Marvel...sit somewhere else," Marvel grunted in annoyance before taking the seat in front of Peeta, next to a dark haired girl. She obviously scooted away from him, but he didnt seem to care. "So. I see you met Marvel,"

"Yeah. He's pretty cool. I like him," Marvel flashed him a grin over his shoulder, which Peeta returned. Cato scowled a little at the exchange, before brushing off the expression.

"I guess he is. When he's not being an idiot and interfering with other people's plans," Cato said thickly, sounding very threatening and leering at Marvel. The recipient just snorted and rolled his eyes, but turned forward. "Now Peeta. You're sitting with us at lunch, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. Its not like I know anyone else,"

"Fair enough. But once you do, I hope you'll still stick around," Cato laughed lightly. Then the girl in front of him, the one who had scooted away from Marvel, turned around with a thick scowl.

"Peeta was it? I'd advise steering clear of these meatheads. They're nothing but trouble," she said loudly, ignoring Cato's growl and Marvel's leer.

"Shut the fuck up, Katniss," Cato snarled at her, but she just rolled her eyes and turned back forward. Peeta bit his lip softly, a bit confused. His earlier suspicions were steadily being confirmed. Cato and Marvel were part of that group who thought they were better then everyone else. But they were so nice to him. Unsure of what he thought about the two, he went through the rest of the class in silence. Cato, sensing it would be best to leave Peeta alone, did just that. The rest of the class passed with the scratch of pencil on paper and Haymitch Abernathy's slightly drunk voice wafting about Free Market Economics and the Water-Diamond Paradox.

Peeta's next class had neither Cato nor Marvel. That didnt stop Cato walking him to class though with a trailing Marvel behind. Once Peeta entered the room, he spotted the girl from earlier sitting alone. Deciding to assert himself to find answers, he swiftly navigated the maze of desks to grab the seat next to her. She looked over at him curiously as he slipped into the seat.

"Hi...Katniss, right? I wanted to ask you...why are Marvel and Cato trouble? They've been nothing but nice to me..."

Katniss gave Peeta a sad smile that looked like she was pitying him. "I'm sorry Peeta, but thats just because he wants to get into your pants," She quickly spoke afterwards upon seeing his saddened face. "But maybe not! Cato's just known for being a bit of a bully and not the most attached of boyfriends. As well as a flirtatious jerk. He's violent and quick to anger. The last person he went out with, he cheated on. And the person before that. You're new and don't know, so I thought I'd warn you,"

"...thanks," Peeta said softly, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Katniss patted him sympathetically before handing him a tissue, which he accepted gratefully. The rest of the class went by in a rush, Peeta not feeling particularly talkative and focusing on the classwork. When the bell rung, he packed up and started wandering out before he realized it was time for lunch. Cato was expecting him to sit at his table, but Peeta really didn't want to. He didnt want to do much with Cato at this moment. Punch him maybe. For making him feel special and welcome, but really only wanting to use him.

Cato was waiting outside the room, arms folded and face bored. When Peeta walked out, his eyes lit up and he got off of the lockers where he had been resting. "Hey, hey new kid!" He frowned when Peeta ignored him, and rushed after the smaller boy. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Just leave me alone Cato," Peeta growled, making Cato blink. "I don't want to talk to you, or sit with you at lunch. Or do anything with you,"

"Whats up with you man? The hell?" Cato said angrily. He grabbed Peeta's wrist. Peeta tried to pull it out, but Cato had a strong grip. "The fuck's going on?"

"I heard all about you. How you're a bully, a massive flirt who sleeps around, a cheater. I thought you had a thing for me, really. But you just want to sleep with me, huh?" Peeta said bitterly, leering up at Cato as his eyes started to water. "So I dont want to talk to you anymore," He pulled out of Cato's grip and started to walk off. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and was grabbed hard and pushed into the lockers. Cato was over him, holding him by the shoulders against the locker, breathing heavily.

"Look. I dont know what people have been telling you. Some of its true, some is not. But none of that matters, do you get me? You're different. Special. Dont ask me how the hell I know that after only knowing you for one day because I dont know why. Believe me, I've been trying to figure out the answer to that all day," He stared deeply into Peeta's wide blue eyes, seeing the fear in them and...something else. "What I do know is that, for some crazy reason, I've grown attached to you Peeta. I guess its one of those bad romance movie things where the guy knows he loves the girl after seeing her once," He blushed. "Not that I'm calling you a girl or anything. But thats unimportant..." He sighed, his face getting closer and closer to Peeta's. "That last class was one of the most miserable times I've ever had in school...because you weren't there," He got closer still, but Peeta wasn't struggling any more. Cato let go of his shoulders to wrap his arms around Peeta, pulling him in. "I'm more then a little into you Peeta...I think it may be love at first sight..." His forehead rested against Peeta's, leaving the rest of their faces an inch apart. "...so? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you are one of the most romantic people I have ever met," Peeta said quietly, leaning in closer still so that their lips were barely a centimeter apart. "And I think I'm pretty attached to you too," With that, he pressed his lips against Cato's. Cato's lips were warm and soft, while his rough hand moved up to hold onto the back of his head. Peeta's arms wrapped around Cato, hands resting in the small of his lower back.

"Get some!" Marvel's loud jeer broke the two apart. Peeta blushed bright crimson while Cato, cheeks slightly pink, turned to leer at his best friend and chucked a textbook at him. "Hey, hey! Violence is not the answer Cato,"

"Screw you Marvel!"

"Wouldn't that make Peeta jealous?"

The thunk of another textbook hitting a person was heard once more.


	2. B is for Badass

**Hey guys! Here's number two!**

**A big thanks to those of you who favorited or followed this.**

**And a super big thanks to yodelll for the review! I really appreciated it!**

**As always, feedback is appreciated! Or just a "hey, I liked this" would be nice. Or even a "hey, I really hated this. This is why…" I like those too.**

**As always, I don't own the Hunger Games or any associated characters. **

* * *

Setting: Panem Highschool

B is for...Badass

Cato walked down the school hall with his usual superior attitude. As far as the blond was concerned, he was the best thing that ever happened to this school. As he swaggered along, a younger girl opened her locker a few down and got her books out. Cato grinned to himself. Time to have some fun.

"Hey, you!" The girl let out a small squeak when Cato came up to her. He had drawn his shoulders back and stood as tall as he could so that he seemed imposing. When the girl looked around to see if he was hopefully addressing someone else, he growled and got closer. "Nope. I'm talking to you. You see, you and your locker door are in my way," It was a ridiculous statement as the practically empty hall was wide enough for six people Cato's size to walk shoulder to shoulder. Nevertheless, the girl went pale and started apologizing frantically.

Cato smirked. Her groveling was like the sweetest sugar to his ears. "I'll forgive you this time, but don't do it again," He chastised her with a voice thick in sarcasm and distain. The girl was almost in tears, but why should he care? He was Cato; better than her or anyone else. Well, almost anyone.

Peeta let out a sigh of relief when the class came to an end. He really hated classes with Brutus as the teacher. The large man had a way of speaking which made Peeta unsure if the teacher was praising him or plotting to rip out his insides. It made him uncomfortable. To make things worse, Vice-Principal Coin was there today also, breathing down everyone's necks with her cold demeanor as she ran a random teacher evaluation. All in all, not Peeta's favorite class. He grinned to himself now though. School was over for the day, which meant that he was going out with Cato. His large boyfriend had made surprisingly romantic plans involving a movie and dinner. Cliché, but Peeta liked that.

When he left the room. Cato was there in his stylistic waiting-for-Peeta pose of his arms crossed and leaning against the lockers with his right leg bent up a bit. "Yo, kid," Peeta grimaced at Cato's pet name for him.

"Come on Cato. We've been dating for six months. You know I hate that name," Peeta grumbled at his love, but nevertheless moved over to give the big blond a light peck on the lips.

"Alright, alright. I'll come up with something new," He grinned at Peeta's groan. "What, is there a problem?"

"You could just call me Peeta,"

"Where's the fun in that?" Cato ruffled up his boyfriend's hair affectionately before steering him around. "Come on now. We have a movie to catch. Not that I plan on letting you watch it," He added huskily, making Peeta laugh.

"I can imagine you're quite the distraction," The baker smiled softly. As he turned the corner, he collided with a big form with a thump, sending the shorter Peeta sprawling across the ground.

"Ah! Sorr-" The voice of Gale Hawthorne was cut off as Cato let out a furious snarl.

"Hawthorne, you just rammed into my boyfriend. '_sorry'_ ain't good enough," He shoved Gale hard against the lockers.

Now Gale Hawthorne was usually a reasonable guy. He wasn't too friendly, but he was no jerk. If you spoke to him, he'd always reply politely and calmly. Overall, he was just a decent guy. But he wasn't a pushover. Eyes tightening, he lunged forward and shoved Cato back hard.

"Well that's a problem then, isn't it?" Gale growled. "'Cause that's all he's getting,"

Cato shoved Gale hard again, but this time Gale responded with a hard fist against Cato's cheek. From this point, the whole situation decayed into a full out brawl. A crowd had started to gather around the two boys, who were doing all they could to damage each other as severely as possible. Peeta just watched with mouth agape, hands shaking a bit. He hated it when Cato did this.

"Enough!" Peeta shouted, jumping between the two boys when an opportunity arose. Gale backed off instantly, breathing heavily and sporting a thick cut over his eye and a bleeding lip. Cato growled, trying to shove his way past Peeta.

"Peeta….move. Get outta my way," He said hoarsely, trying to push past his boyfriend. Cato had come off better then Gale in the fight, but was sporting a profusely bloody nose. Peeta grabbed Cato by both the shoulders, forcing the boy to look into his eyes.

"Cato…enough. Please…." Cato started into Peeta's eyes for a few seconds, silent, before nodding slowly. Peeta turned to Gale, brow furrowed with concern. "Are you all right Gale?"

Gale wiped his bloody lip on the back of his hand, ignoring the light gash of red that was welling up over his eyebrow. "I'm fine," He muttered, eyes still casting daggers at Cato. "At least someone can keep that dog on a leash," Cato let out another furious growl, but Peeta tightened his hand on Cato's right shoulder and the boy became silent once more. "And for the record, sorry for knocking you over,"

Peeta nodded at the apology, before turning back to Cato. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," He ran a hand through Cato's hair softly and the boy seemed to visibly calm down.

"Alright," He let Peeta lead him away to the nurse's office, ignoring the stares and leers of the classmates in the hall. He was used to them by now. Everyone knew him as the one with the anger issues. The few that thought it made him strong naturally had already become part of his circle. Marvel, Clove, and others. They appreciated him. _And rightly so,_ He thought to himself as he pondered the thoughts. _They know I'm a badass. That you don't mess with me._ He looked at Peeta as the shorter boy led him by the hand to the infirmary. There was one rumor, one topic of popular debate amongst the student body that made Cato sick to his stomach. Peeta.

Many students loved Peeta. And what wasn't there to love? He was kind, generous, cheery, charismatic, witty, and loyal. The whole package. To many of the student body at the school, the fact that Peeta was so devoted to Cato was a topic of great mystery. Some put it down to Peeta's goodwill, thinking he hadn't had the heart to turn Cato down. Others maintained the stand that Cato had forced Peeta into the relationship with the threat of his fists. This last one hurt Cato the most. _Like I'd ever do anything like that to him,_ He thought to himself bitterly as they got to the nurse's office.

Nurse Everdeen sat Cato down and started clearing off the blood from his face. Peeta held onto Cato's hand the whole time. It was these kind of things that Cato loved. The subtle little things Peeta did for him. Never letting him go.

"Well, it's not broken. Be glad you got away with it this time," she chastised Cato firmly. Peeta and Cato both knew that she wasn't just referring to his nose. Luckily for him, there had been no teachers present. He got into fights so frequently, the school was starting to threaten extended suspension. All because he couldn't get a hold on his temper.

"I'm sorry Peeta…for ruining our day," Cato said quietly, sitting in the passenger's seat of his boyfriend's car. The blood on his face was all gone now, but his shirt was still stained crimson. "Really…I just got so-"

"So mad, I know," Peeta sighed. "Cato, you really need to start controlling your anger,"

"Nah, I don't. I'm a badass. Everyone else just needs to stop making me mad," Cato grumbled, folding his arms and looking out the window sullenly. Peeta sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in you," he said softly, but quickly bit his lip at Cato's hurt face. "You know I'm not being serious! Honestly!"

Cato managed a small smile, still feeling bad. _No, it's worse than that,_ Cato thought to himself, watching the cars speed by in the other direction. _I feel rotten to the core, like something just doesn't work right. _ He sighed softly, earning a look from Peeta. _What does he see in me…._

They eventually arrived at Peeta's house and the baker took Cato inside. To their credit, his parents didn't comment on the state of their sons boyfriend, only just asking him to not get any blood on the shower towel. They didn't understand either why their son chose this man oaf all men. He was good looking, sure, but he was such a loose cannon. Peeta's parents were afraid he'd just let go someday and hurt Peeta. But, they knew Peeta was almost an adult now. They had to let him make his own decision, and so didn't interfere.

Peeta led Cato up to his room and helped Cato take his shirt off. The larger boy didn't need the help, but he didn't argue. Peeta took charge in situations like this, and he just went along. They were always his fault anyways. Peeta's hand rested against Cato's sculpted chest.

"Now go and take a shower. Clean yourself up," He grabbed the shirt and walked to the doorframe. "I'll wash this. You'll have to wait a bit, but that won't be a problem," He winked, making Cato laugh. Peeta always knew how to make him feel better.

When Cato exited the bathroom, back in his jeans but lacking anything covering his torso, Peeta was lying on the bed waiting. "Hey you," He said, rubbing his hair with the towel.

"Hi," Peeta sat up, motioning for Cato to sit next to him. He complied and Peeta took the towel from him. The baker started drying his hair, making Cato feel like a small child.

"I can do that myself you know," He grumbled lightly, but didn't move to stop him.

"Cato…we need to talk seriously about you," Peeta said, grimacing as the topic came up. He tossed the towel aside, his blue eyes staring piercingly into the ones opposite him.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you," The words came rolling out of Cato's mouth before he could stop them. It was always going to end this way, he saw that now. Peeta was too good, to pure for someone as violent as him.

"What the hell makes you think that?!" Peeta's angry voice came as a surprise to the other blond. "Cato, you should know by now….how I feel. I could never break up with you,"

"I'm breaking up with you then," The words tore Cato's heart apart as he said them, and he saw a mirrored feeling in Peeta. "Peeta….this was never going to work. You're fantastic. Everyone loves you, and I mean everyone. And there's me, the big muscled jock who throws a punch like its breathing. You're too good for me, and we both know it. If it was pity that made you say yes, it's alright. Just…." Peeta had gone stiff now, face blank and expressionless. "…..I'm sorry,"

"Cato. Shut up before _I_ punch _you_," Peeta growled, causing Cato to start. "Do you honestly think I would still be around if I didn't see something in you? How many people do you think would have just said what you did? Hmm?" Cato opened his mouth to reply, but Peeta silenced him with a finger over his lips. " So you have a little trouble with controlling your anger. I have trouble not making snarky remarks in my head about everyone," He grinned as Cato raised his eyebrows. "I'm kinda a bitch in my head," He removed his finger from Cato's mouth, instead caressing his face. "I…I love you Cato. More than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life. You are the one thing I can never say goodbye to," With that, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Cato's. It was the softest and yet most passionate kiss the two had ever shared, each trying to express everything they felt about the other with the light touch.

When Peeta drew away, Cato let out a small disappointed whine. Peeta grinned. "And for the record, I still think you're a badass,"

Cato smiled at Peeta softly. God he loved this boy.

Throughout the next month, the students of the Panem high noticed a significant drop in Cato's angry outbursts. Instead, he became a guy that they could acknowledge as worthy of Peeta Mellark's unswerving devotion. But he was still a badass, he made sure of that.


	3. C is for Choices

**Hey all. So this one was...hard to write. I kinda hate myself for doing it, but I'm sure its easily the best out of my three. At least, I think it is. As a Peeta/Cato lover, this was rough. But anyways...shoutouts!**

**AustinChase: Ahaha. Thanks. I'm glad you like it, even though it's not very far yet. There'll be a lot of variety in the letters, so I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Shadesofeden: I appreciate your comment! Thank you! And he'll show up every now and then. Might even a have a spotlight once or twice. **

**Ceeta lover3: Thanks. I'll do it as often as I can, but this does come behind my other story in priority.**

**Nobody: Nope, I'm sorta established? (Not really, but I'd like to think my 40-ish followers on my other story is an accomplishment) I really like that idea though! I'm gonna do that actually!**

**GeekWithHeart: I'm glad you thought so. I hope this one doesn't ruin it for you though. It's a lot less happy.**

**MangoMagic: Umm...I actually do. It's called Rewrite. It's a bit different, but feel free to check it out if you want. **

**And now, I present to you all, my personal take on what happened after Katniss ran off during the 74th Hunger Games. The part where Peeta gets his leg almost cut off but somehow manages to escape. It's not a happy story at all and shorter then I would have liked it to be, but I could only go so far with this. Enjoy. Or not. Either way, here you go.**

* * *

Setting: 74th Hunger Games, just after Katniss drops the Trackerjacker nest, grabs the bow, and Peeta comes in.

C is for...Choices

"Katniss! Run!" Peeta yelled at the girl in front of him. She was reaching out for a silver bow and accompanying quiver from the body of the recently deceased Glimmer. Her head jumped up to look at him with wide eyes before she grabbed the bow quickly.

"Peeta...wha-" She was cut off by a furious roar. From behind Peeta, Cato flew through the bushes clutching his metal sword in his right hand. With a quick last look at Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen fled. Peeta noticed with a slight happiness that she had gotten the bow and arrows too. _Good. With those, she'll be unstoppable. _Peeta looked over at Cato. The large blond was now holding the sword in front of him in both hands, tip pointed at Peeta's chest.

"How could you?!" Cato bellowed at the boy, taking a step further. Peeta took an equal step back, attempting to keep distance between his heart and the point of the blade.

_I need to keep him here as long as I can. To give Katniss time to run. _He was aching already, his left arm throbbing from a trackerjacker sting. Thankfully, he had received very few of the venom-laced stings. But, with time, he would also succumb to the hallucinations that came with them.

"Peeta!" Cato's bark drew the boy back to the dangerous reality. "I-I can't believe you. You were with us all this time, but we're planning to help her from the start. You played us for fools!"

"That's right Cato. I played you," Peeta's voice was surprisingly cool, even shocking himself with his control. _I guess I've always known I'd die for her. Always...I'm sorry Cato._ Peeta stared back into Cato's eyes defiantly, but saw a dark cloud there. It wasn't rage. It was pain.

"You betrayed us! You betrayed...me," The blade's point dropped slightly as Cato's grip loosened until he dropped the blade onto the ground. It landed in the dirt with a dull thump, lying there. Peeta's eyes widened at such a blatant disregard for his own safety. Cato was unarmed while he still had the knife in his belt. Cato could see that. "How could you..." Cato's solemn gaze bore into Peeta's mind, making his heart lurch.

"Cato..." Peeta wanted to reach out and hold the boy. To comfort him. To tell him everything was going to be all right. _But it isn't_. Peeta thought to himself, hand going down to the knife in his belt. _It isn't going to be all right, Cato._ The large District 2 Tribute moved forward quickly. Peeta prepared himself for a fist or a blade, or something. Instead, the boy's arms wrapped around him.

"You know how I feel about you..." Cato whispered into Peeta's ear. Peeta was shocked at this side of the boy. Cato was easily the biggest, largest, cruelest tribute out here. The one most capable of killing anyone without remorse. But here, he was vulnerable, like a lost child. He needed something that Peeta just couldn't give him. "And you still choose her?"

"Cato, I-" He was silenced by a pair of lips pushing against his. The kiss was warm, soft, tender, and full of pleading. Again, something Peeta couldn't have ever imagined Cato being capable of. Cato deepened the kiss, his arms moving up to wrap around Peeta's neck and pull him in closer. After about three seconds of allowing Cato his way, Peeta lightly pushed against Cato's chest. When the boy refused to budge, Peeta shoved him hard, forcing him to back up.

The hurt in Cato's eyes was even greater now. And it broke Peeta's heart. "Cato, I can't! I…..I love Katniss. I always have,"

"But you love me too." It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking for confirmation. Cato's words were a statement of what he thought to be fact. "You may not have loved me since you were a little kid, but you love me now and you know it! Admit it Peeta!"

"N-No. I don't love you Cato-"

"Bullshit! You're lying! After last night, I'm sure you do!"

"…I know," Peeta hung his head while Cato allowed himself a brief moment of somber triumph. "I do love you Cato. But it would never work. We're from two different worlds,"

"We'll be the new star-crossed lovers then! Fuck Katniss! Fuck the Capitol! We'll refuse to kill each other! There's nothing they can do then! They'd have to let us both go!" Cato was shouting again now, but it wasn't out of fury. It was pure heartbreak that empowered his words, and that made them hurt Peeta even more.

"I'm so sorry Cato, really. I'm so sorry, but I just….."

"Just what?!" Cato moved forward again, grabbing Peeta by the shoulders. "What is it that is stopping you?!"

In truth, Peeta had no real reason. None at all. Katniss had never even so much as looked at him until the reaping. Even when they were both in training, they hadn't gotten on very well, despite all he had tried to do for her. Peeta loved her strength, her absolute confidence in her direction, and her conviction in what she thought was right. _But…..doesn't Cato have all those too? _

Peeta allowed his mind to imagine a life for the two of them. Somehow, they'd managed to both come out alive. Peeta moved in with Cato in District 2's Victors Village. Cato would go out and instruct in his own fighting school, which would be very popular. Peeta would open his own bakery and would make the most wonderful smelling bread in all of Panem. It would become famous not only in District 2, but all over. Even the Capitol would want to import it. Every night, Cato would come back after Peeta, where the baker would have the best loaf of the day saved just for him, since Cato was such a big eater. Then, they'd discuss their day's events, before Cato would come over to the couch. Peeta would snuggle in against his chest, and Cato's arms would hold him tight.

_Why would that be so wrong…?_

"Well Peeta?! Why can't we just escape together? Never look back? I'd leave everything behind for you, you know…anything and everything…"

"I….I just can't! I made a promise! To protect Katniss above all else, no matter what!" It was a lame excuse, and they both knew it. Cato knew now that Peeta had no real reason to deny him. "Besides….I want children,"

"We can adopt!" Cato countered, but Peeta shook his head.

"I want….my children. Can you give me that, Cato?" It was a cruel blow and Peeta knew it. Cato's mouth hung open slightly before he closed it.

"Did last night…mean nothing to you then?" Peeta's face flushed bright red at mention of the night. Peeta had shared a tent with Cato while in the Careers. Cato had justified it as 'someone tough needs to keep watch on this one' but he had really just wanted to get Peeta alone and intimately to confess his feelings. When he had climbed into the tent on the first night of the games and shaken Peeta from his dozing, he hadn't noticed Peeta was only in his underpants. Both of them had quickly turned very red and Cato had begun muttering about targets and districts. But then Peeta had smiled at him sincerely. It was that that had gotten Cato to confess that he had felt romantic attraction to Peeta. The two had quickly become infatuated with each other over the days, to the point where Marvel jokingly had asked if Cato had gone all the way with Peeta yet. One night before they found Katniss, one night ago, Cato had become quickly intimate with Peeta in the tent, and the baker made no objections. It was that night that the two had had sex, the moment when they had truly believed and trusted in each other. When they were at their most vulnerable.

"It was my first time, you know," Cato said quietly, making Peeta's eyes widen a bit.

"You mean you were a virgin?!" The revelation shocked Peeta, and also made him feel worse. Cato had given such an important moment to him.

"Yeah. I was…" He looked sadly at Peeta, eyes gaunt and hollow. "So…..you really choose her?" Cato asked again.

"….I do,"

"You know Peeta…once you make that choice, you can't go back. I'll ask you one last time, who do you choose…."

"I choose Katniss," Peeta had to put all his effort and strength of will into his voice to prevent it from shaking.

Cato turned his back to Peeta and bent down, lightly grasping his sword in his hand. Peeta blinked twice, having seen three swords for a second. _The venom must be getting to me. _He thought to himself with a small sigh. _Looks like this is my end…_

_"_Then….I'm afraid I can't do anything for you," He turned around, holding the sword tightly in his hands. "Peeta Mel-….no. I can't do anything for you, 12," Cato's refusal to use Peeta's name was a premature stab through the heart. "Draw your knife. Let's settle this like men," He took a position that clearly indicated he was experienced in this.

Peeta reached for the knife, only to find it slipping through his grip each time. His hands were covered in a thick layer of sweat. _I'm shaking too…._ His hands jittered, but be forced himself to clench around the blade as tightly as he could. His vision was starting to blur and he shook his head hard from side to side in an attempt to clear it.

It was then that Cato struck. He lunged forward with the long metal blade. Peeta barely managed to jump out of the way, staggering as he regained his balance. Cato swung at his midsection but Peeta managed to dodge again. _Is he really this slow?_ Peeta thought to himself as Cato spun around, bringing the sharp metal again at Peeta's stomach. This time, Peeta caught the blade on the edge of his knife, deflecting the strike. While Cato's edge was off of him, Peeta closed the distance, getting close to Cato. _I'm so sorry Cato….._ He thrust the knife at Cato's stomach.

To no avail. Cato's other hand had left the blade's hilt and now grabbed Peeta's wrist just in time to spare himself. Then, Cato's right foot stomped down upon Peeta's and quickly moved around his angle, pulling it out from under the baker.

"Aah!" Peeta let out the cry as he feel to the earth, knife leaving his hand from the impact. Cato lifted his blade and swung it down at Peeta's middle. Peeta quickly rolled over and started scrambling to get out of the arc.

Pain. White hot searing pain unlike anything had ever felt. His lower left leg had been caught in the swing and the sword had melted into his flesh like a warm knife with butter. Peeta let out a yell, a loud scream that scared away birds for half a kilometer. He tried to get up, not forgetting what was going on, but his leg collapsed under him. The pain doubled and Peeta pulled his leg in. Cato slowly withdrew his sword with a soft squish as it exited the flesh. Peeta rolled over, gasping as his mind reeled from the extreme torture in his leg.

Nevertheless, Peeta Mellark was not weak. He managed to prop himself up with his arms and gaze at Cato defiantly. "Come on then…..finish it. I'm done for anyways. Just kill me and get it over with," He said defiantly. He wouldn't beg for his life. He wouldn't cower or whine or grovel.

Cato got closer and lifted his blade. Peeta's eyes closed. _Everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't come back. Katniss, please….win. Cato…..goodbye_. He heard the metal whoosh through the air and tightened his eyes, waiting for the feeling of his death.

It never came. Peeta cautiously opened his eyes. The blade was buried in the dirt to his right, Cato's hands wrapped tightly around its pommel.

"Peeta….go. Now. Before I change my mind," He looked around and grabbed a nearby fallen branch, quickly removing all the outcropping saplings. "This is my final….gesture of my feelings," Suddenly, he lunged forward and crushed his lips against Peeta's, holding the boy up as he tried to express everything he couldn't say with the action. When he finally let go, he handed Peeta the branch, pulled his blade from the ground, and turned around. "Next time Peeta….we'll meet as enemies. I won't show mercy again. Next time, it's all or nothing," Peeta could hear the break in his voice.

_He's trying not to cry…_ The revelation stunned Peeta, even now. He'd never thought Cato capable of tears. Even his soft side had a certain confidence and arrogance that would have never have allowed such an act.

Cato sniffed, rubbing his eyes. His back was still turned to Peeta but it was obvious enough.

"Cato…I…thank you," Peeta struggled to his feet, staggering when the pain shot through him again like lightning. He leaned heavily on the branch, using it to very slowly stagger in the opposite direction. They both had their backs to each other now. Peeta paused. "Goodbye Cato…..I love you,"

"Goodbye Peeta. I love you too," They both went their separate directions, Cato back to the Career's camp and Peeta into the wilderness to find a place to hide. Next time, they would be fighting for their lives.

* * *

**So yeah. I hate myself for that. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you fancy leaving your thoughts, I'd mighty appreciate that.**

**Now, I'm taking a suggestion from 'Nobody', who in his review said I should tell you guys the title for the next letter at the end so that you could all guess what it was about. So…**

**D is for….Diplomacy**

**Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
